


Just Beyond Reach

by Novindalf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novindalf/pseuds/Novindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion decides to do something for his little wife. Written for the tourneyohand drabble contest. Slight spoilers for ASoS I guess, but nothing major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Beyond Reach

She eyes the fruit out of the corner of her eye, but he knows she is far too proper to interrupt their walk to retrieve it. Since the siege there has been little fresh food to arrive in the capital, so a sight such as this is rare, but enticing. She sees that he is watching her and drops her gaze, blushing, and he decides that if he can do just one thing for his little wife, it will be this.

She starts objecting when he makes his intentions known, saying it is not necessary, but Tyrion cuts her off and insists that the fruit will be hers nonetheless. And so he leads her to one of the stone benches scattered across the godswood, rolls up his sleeves, and sets to work retrieving the prize.

Her cheeks flush as rosy as the apple when he presents it to her with a flourish, and though he is scratched, dishevelled and re-faced from the climb, in that moment he feels as charming as any knight in a song.


End file.
